


Best Friend

by mer_may



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Continual Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Romance, excerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mer_may/pseuds/mer_may
Summary: The night Sesshomaru asks Rin to be his. [This is an excerpt cut from Chapter 15 of my main fic (from ff.net) for conflicting with its T rating. (I will eventually bring the rest of that fic here)]





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE!!!  
> If you came here from my main fic (from ff.net), there is some recap. Skip to the first page break if you don’t want to reread stuff.  
> For those of you who didn’t come from my main fic, I cut this scene because it doesn’t coincide with my T rating. This excerpt goes in Chapter 15 of my main fic on ff.net called “InuYasha: Continuation of the Series”. (I will eventually bring the entire fic here)

Rin woke up in the middle of the night without opening her eyes.

She was laying on her side, facing Sesshomaru.

She hadn’t been asleep for more than a few hours. She knew it was still late.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, focusing on the only thing in front of her. Sesshomaru was in the exact same position she had left him in.

He was watching her with a strange expression on his face. It was stoic, but it looked something like longing.

“What is it?” she asked with concern.

He stared at her calmly. “Rin,” he said, tenderly.

She lifted her brows, becoming more attentive.

“You’re my best friend, too,” he stated.

Rin inhaled with revelation—her cheeks pulling back involuntarily. How long had he been watching her sleep, thinking of this? A deep shudder went down her spine and throat. He had never said this out loud before. To have been returned the title now was exhilarating.

He was not an expressive person, so this unexpected proclamation was an intimate reveal.

She didn’t know what to say. Her heart jumped then swelled with unbearably strong emotion. She couldn’t contain her need for him.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him urgently. Her shoulders rose to her ears when he kissed her with just as much billowing passion in return.

Rin couldn’t believe he said it. This statement was almost better to hear than _‘I love you’_.

He slid his fingers up her cheeks, into her hair, opening his mouth against her lips then carefully pinching them shut again.

She was overwhelmed with a deep desire for him.

She wanted him.

Rin pulled away as they both exhaled a staggered breath of electrification. She didn’t know if she could say it. In attempt to calm herself, she dragged her fingertips down her trembling lips.

Sesshomaru watched her. He brought his leg up over her, pulling her body closer, filling the small space between them.

Rin was so desperate for him. She clung to the fabric at his chest, bringing her face incredibly close to his.

She was ready to speak her thoughts.

She was ready to ask.

“Sesshomaru…” she cooed in a whine, hesitantly, but desperately.

He gazed at her responsively.

“Have you ever…thought about,” she asked slowly, “…having sex with me?”

He rubbed his hand along her spine, holding the back of her head with other.

“Yes,” he said without hesitation.

Rin’s heart pounded. “You have…?”

“Several times,” he answered unapologetically.

Rin swallowed once with excitement. “I—I had no idea…” She glanced down at his chest, side to side, then back up into his face. “Would you…like to be the one…to take my innocence away?”

He had to draw his brows together in seriousness. He was so ready to take this human girl. He couldn’t believe how badly he wanted her—so much so it made him embarrassed.

He climbed on top of her as an answer to her question.

“Yes,” he said.

Rin’s next breath came out staggered and overwhelmed. He wanted it. He wanted to be the one.

Sesshomaru gazed down at Rin intently, becoming overwhelmed by arousal. Her soft, innocent coo to be taken by him was more than he could handle. To make her writhe in pleasure beneath him—it was going to be incredible. He couldn’t wait. She was so ready. He could hear it in her heartbeat, feel it in her staggered breaths, smell it between her legs.

He wondered how their bodies would fit together—what she would sound like when she cried out his name.

He wasn’t going to deny her of what she wanted. They both wanted it.

He was going to grant her wish.

A low growl of pleasure rumbled in his throat as he leaned down and assaulted her neck with a barrage of kisses. She threw back her head, melting within his arms. He smirked to himself at her reactions—they were teeming with desperation. She was going to give into him so easily.

He moved to her mouth, pressing his parted lips to hers. He felt her breathy sigh on his mouth gasping with a deep craving. He wrapped his arms around her body below him, intensifying their kissing and caressing.

Ready to give her exactly what she wanted, about to take things much further, Sesshomaru brought his head up one more time to look into those big, brown, innocent eyes of hers—then stopped.

He couldn’t find it in himself to do this under these specific circumstances.

Not to her.

He just couldn’t take her virginity so frivolously.

He didn’t want to treat her like every other demoness he’d had his way with then went on his way.

Rin was special. He cared about her, he respected her, but most of all, he loved her.

He wanted this to be completely different than any other time he’d fornicated.

“I cannot,” he surrendered, lifting back up.

“What…” Rin’s shoulders slouched while on her back. Her voice cracked with the obvious rejection.

He hovered over her, hands holding himself up on either side of her body. “I _won’t_ ,” he reiterated. “Not unless—”

“Not unless what?” she spat before he could finish.

He looked at her very seriously. “—you agreed to be my mate first,” he said with much reverence, looking into each of her eyes interchangeably, back and forth.

Rin inhaled so sharply she almost forgot to breathe out. “You—you really want me to be your mate?” she drew up on her elbows in sheer relief, nearly nose to nose with him.

He knew this would definitely draw the line between how he felt about Rin and the women of his past.

“I do,” he nodded slowly.

Rin was stunned speechless.

He gazed into her very attentive eyes. “I respect you too much to take your virginity without committing to you first.”

Rin quivered at the loyalty and devotion in that statement. “You really mean that…?” she whispered in awe.

“Yes,” he said without hesitation. He exhaled a breath of feeling before his next words. “I am yours.” He would waste his entire life for her. He wanted to be with her more than anything.

Rin’s lip trembled. She didn’t know when she became so lucky—that this powerful man would give up everything he was just to be with her. She loved him so much she thought she would burst. He was treating her like a queen.

Rin’s voice cracked when she asked a prodding question, “What about never wanting ‘such a frivolous bond’?” She wasn’t sure if his thoughts were different now. He did say this to her when she was a child.

“I would have one with you,” he admitted.

Rin lit up eagerly. “Even though I’m human?”

“I care not,” he assured. He really didn’t care anymore.

She covered her mouth, finally bursting into tears. “Sesshomaru…yes! Yes, I will be your mate!” She attacked him with a broad hug, arms hanging around his neck.

He held her softly in return, nuzzling his chin into her neck, placing one hand on her lifted back, the other holding himself up over her.

This wasn’t about expecting her to settle down with some human man in the village anymore. He’d abandoned that notion long ago. Rin admitted her feelings and it left him with comprehension. He denied his feelings at first, but he would never let anybody else claim her after she proclaimed her love to him—no matter how long he withheld his heart.

She was his now. No one else was going to touch her. No one would have the privilege of doing that but him.

“Sesshomaru…?” Rin began an innocent question as she laid back down on the bed.

He pulled back from her neck to give her his undivided attention. He hovered over her on propped up arms.

“How do I become your mate?” She recalled Jaken mentioning something about melding scents. “Is there a ceremony or something?”

“No. Not unless you want one,” Sesshomaru clarified. “The mating bond only requires us.”

“Oh?” Rin commented with a curious head tilt. “What do we do?”

“First, we must copulate,” he explained freely. “Then I will consummate the bond.”

Rin couldn’t breathe. He just said _copulate_. She was about to have _sex_ with Sesshomaru. It was definitely about to happen. Her head was spinning.

“I will merge my demonic aura into your body,” he continued to explain. “Normally, you would to me as well, but you are human—so you cannot. However, our mating bond will still have the same general effect. Your scent will be melded with mine. All demons who can sense that will know you belong to me.”

Rin was internally swooning. She was going to be his. She was going to be his mate. She had to focus on her breathing, otherwise it wouldn’t be happening.

This was literally her dream come true.

* * *

“Sesshomaru…” Rin cooed, staring off to the side a little.

He lifted his head, gazing down at her below him with his utmost attention.

“I’m a little…nervous,” she admitted carefully, shuffling her limbs sheepishly.

He immediately leaned into her face to ask her considerately, “What are you concerned about?”

She simpered at him gratefully, glancing away self-consciously. “I don’t know what I’m doing…”

Sesshomaru adjusted confidently. “That’s fine,” he assured her. “You don’t need to know anything. I will lead.”

She smirked up at him, thankful, attracted by his experience and willingness.

“Are girls really loud when they’re…pleasured?” she asked curiously.

He answered honestly, “Sometimes.”

Rin shifted her limbs sheepishly. “Will…I be?”

“I’m sure I can get you there,” he promised with a slow, closed-eyed nod.

Rin glanced up, beet red, her heart pounding. The spot between her legs tingled.

“Is it annoying…?” she asked.

“The opposite,” he told her. He leaned his face closer, acknowledging her true implication, “I don’t care if you’re too loud, Rin; it lets me know I’m doing well.”

She blushed harder at his awareness. He was very experienced.

“I bet you’ve pleasured lots of women…” she commented shyly, peering down at her twiddling thumbs sheepishly. “I’ve never been with anyone.”

“I’ve never been with a human,” he said openly.

She smiled up at him, grateful to be the first.

She still had one more concern.

“Sesshomaru…?” she began the question.

He glanced at her regardfully. The way she laid there shyly, with her shoulders scrunched up to her neck, in a cozy nervousness, made him want to scoop her up in his arms reassuringly. He watched her, fixedly.

“Won’t it…hurt?” she asked, grimacing with a wince of worry.

He blinked at Rin faintly, knowing these events and what they would entail. To be the first man inside her, to break her, to enter her—he knew he had to take this seriously. He felt a very big sense of responsibility and protectiveness over her, especially because she was human.

“It may hurt a little…” he admitted honestly, finally taking her into his arms. “However, it doesn’t have to be traumatic,” he sat up against the wall with her, positioning her comfortably within his crossed legs, holding her protectively against his chest as her bent knees draped over his ankles. “I can help ease your first experience,” he said with the direct purpose to console her.

“Oh, how?” she asked innocently, her back pressed to his chest.

Once he brushed his fingers along her jaw to turn her ear to his lips, she suddenly knew.

“I can finger you…” he whispered so seductively she almost imagined him smirking, “and taste you…” He kissed the side of her exposed neck and held it there.

Rin shuddered. The thought of him touching her in any way brought pleasure down her spine, but that? She could barely breathe.

Her skin flushed with excitement as she gripped his arms with need. The tingling feeling that started between her legs intensified. She thought she was going to faint at the thought of Sesshomaru doing what he just said. It engulfed her mind that he’d be willing to do such a thing.

“Even if you don’t think it’s necessary,” he continued lowly in her ear, “ _I_ still want to.”

Rin inhaled a deeply staggered breath. It wasn’t so much that he was going to do it to help her—he wanted it, too.

Her heart pounded. Her blood rushed. Her breaths were heavy. She was aware he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. The way his hand sat dangerously close to her hips—his fingers placed ever so gently on the edge of her jaw—he was in control of this situation.

“I…” she spoke hesitantly, but only because of how flushed she was. “I want it, too.”

Her pleasure was his main concern. He wasn’t too worried about his own. Rin would be able to send him over the edge easily when the time came.

He wrapped the blanket around her body as a sense of security, turning the edges down behind him to keep it in place. He pushed a bit of her fallen hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“Then I’ll make you feel good…” he promised calmly.

Rin inhaled a staggered breath. She couldn’t believe this was happening. “… _Please_ ,” she begged in a high, lilting chime.

He couldn’t contain his arousal. His thoughts already started to harden him, and now that he was, he throbbed, wanting to rub himself up against her spine with greed—but he held back.

He wanted to please her first.

She was being so sensual without even trying. He couldn’t believe how much she charged him when they hadn’t even started yet. He was often bored with the demon women that presented themselves to him as potential partners—they had to talk dirty or touch him if they wanted to get him started—but Rin didn’t even have to open her mouth. She just sat there and he ached for her.

He wanted nothing more than to claim her as his own—to push himself inside her and watch her unfurl beneath him. She’d been tempting him so much these last few days and she wasn’t even aware.

He had no idea he could crave someone so badly when they were just sitting there in front of him—and now he could act on these desires.

He wanted to touch her so desperately.

He slid one hand up her ribs, onto her breast, and squeezed—pushing gently against her tiny, dainty frame.

Rin let out a whining sigh, arching her back against his chest, hoping he’d squeeze her more.

Another level of arousal smacked him in the face and he fully hardened behind her. He found her so satisfying.

He spread his fingers across both breasts—fitting both plump mounds in one hand—learning the feel of her. He breathed down her neck, murmuring a low growl in her ear. She felt so soft.

Rin let out a shaking breath, melting into his chest. “It feels _so good_ , Sesshomaru...” she panted, rolling her head back against his shoulder as he slowly massaged her.

He was glad to know he wasn’t hurting her. He had to be careful with her because he’d never handled a human before. Just in case, he asked curiously, “Not too much?”

“It’s _perfect_ …” she sighed in ecstasy.

“How about this...” he muttered with his deep voice as he retracted his claws and slid one hand underneath the neck of her new kimono, groping her under her clothes.

The shock of his cool fingers touching her bare skin made Rin’s breasts perk up in discovery. She heaved out a massive exhale. Parts of her body she’d never felt stimulated were stirring.

“Please don’t stop,” she begged, clinging to his sleeve.

He lost it. He pressed his nose into the side of her hair and loosened the obi around her waist.

“I’ve barely just begun,” he dominated, kissing the side of her exposed neck, sucking hard, forming a hickey on her skin easily from his strength.

Rin whined. Feeling the moist sensation of his lips on her neck was warm and unearthing—but now she was desperate for the touch of his hand again.

He pulled one sleeve of her kimono down, then the other, revealing her entire upper body. He bunched up the fabric at her waist around the obi, her bare breasts out in the open.

He didn’t wait. He trailed one hand up the curve of her waist, onto her ribs, right under her breasts, then paused.

Rin inhaled with anticipation. His large hand spanned all the way across the width of her torso, making her feel tiny under him. Her skin tingled when he slid both hands up over her breasts and gripped them firmly. It gave her unspeakable shudders. It was more pleasing than she imagined to feel his big hands cupping her from behind. It made her breath hitch in astonishment. He was not shy and he was not ashamed. He fully explored her, grabbing her familiarly like he’d done it a thousand times before, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples and squeezing her plump softness within his grasp.

Rin absorbed his loving cosseting when he trailed one hand from her breast, down the flat of her stomach, to the opening of her kimono under the blanket. She inhaled with readiness, knowing what he was about to do next.

He split the skirt of her kimono and touched the bare skin of her hidden thigh.

“Open up for me…” he urged in her ear.

Rin quavered to the direction. It was time to let him in. She wasn’t sure how to gracefully move her legs, but slowly, she spread her knees open for him, feeling more secure by the blanket covering her lower half.

Sesshomaru trailed his hand up her bare thigh to the space between her legs and paused.

The anticipation was killing Rin.

Carefully, he moved his hand over her, then slowly, he touched her for the very first time.

Rin shuddered. He just _felt_ her. It was such an intimate feeling having his hand on such a private place.

He squeezed and rubbed her with the tips of his fingers. It felt so good to Rin; she sighed with bliss. She didn’t realize he was simply orienting himself with this part of her body so that he could find her sensitive spot. When he pressed the pad of his thumb to it, she dropped her jaw open in sheer pleasure.

Every tense part in her body loosened up. Her limbs unwound delightfully. Her thighs relaxed covetously. She melted in sweet relief.

She had no idea this spot between her legs could feel so good. All he had to do was give it a little attention and she was gasping for air. It awakened senses she didn’t even know she had.

“You like that…” he breathed seductively into her cheek, knowing full well what he was doing to her.

“ _Yes_ ,” she whined sharply.

The desperation in her reply drove him wild. He started rubbing her spot in a rotating motion.

Rin involuntarily spread her legs more open for him, letting out an elongate whimper with the escalating feeling. He kissed down her neck and pressed his palm harder against the breast he was fondling. Her breathing sped up and she wriggled in his lap.

It felt so good to have him touching her everywhere. She found it a shocking wonder to be all alone in the corner of this dark mountain home with him—being so intimate, being so sexual.

For Sesshomaru, touching her in such a forbidden place was invigorating.

Without removing his thumb, he carefully slipped his middle finger inside. It was easy. It slid right in.

Rin gasped with alarm, flexing at his entry. She let out a few clipped whines when he began rubbing the linings of her insides.

“Mmm…yes,” he hummed charmingly into her cheek as he listened to her noises. “You _really_ like that,” he rumbled darkly.

Rin inhaled a trembling breath, slowly bucking her hips into his finger with tiny nudges. She moved pleasurably with the muscle spasms that began erupting inside her. She was no longer in control of her body.

Sesshomaru was overcome. He was exploring the inside of a human woman. He was exploring the inside of _Rin_. She felt so silky smooth and warm. He couldn’t stop imagining what it would feel like when he was actually inside of her. He couldn’t wait to revel in it. He wanted to hear her cries of pleasure in his ears.

A soft whine escaped her lips when he slipped in a second finger. Carefully, he added a third, clustering the fingers around each other.

Rin might have felt a moment of pain, but it vanished as soon as it came. She gradually stretched around him and it felt so good.

Now he could slide all his fingers in and out without any effort.

It felt amazing. Rin turned over her shoulder to look at him shyly and he stared her straight in the eyes. He pulled his fingers out of her, sliding all three of them into his mouth, and licked them clean off.

Rin opened her mouth a slit. Her eyebrows twitched with the realization that he was learning the taste of her. “I can’t believe how seductive you are, Sesshomaru…”

The surprised look of hers pleased him. “You’re exciting me more than I thought,” he admitted indifferently.

Rin was extremely flattered.

“You taste so sweet,” he told her, leaning his lips to her ear. “Let me taste more…” he urged with his deep voice.

Rin did not have the power to say no. She was aching for his touch once more.

She let out a breathy sigh with the back of her head against his shoulder and beseeched, “Yes.” She reached behind her head to touch his cheek.

He picked her up, laying her out across the bed. Rin toppled to the sheets with a pleasant, “Oof!” her hair splaying out around her head like a halo.

Sesshomaru crawled on top of her, and for the first time, she could feel his arousal. He pushed it against her through his clothes.

Rin dropped her mouth open in shock. She was aware of what it was. She was excited to learn what it felt like to have him pressed against her. She loved the feeling, especially as he started rubbing himself lightly against her thigh.

She was so ready to feel him in other places, too.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her, sucking on her bottom, supple lip. He reached down to untie the yellow obi around her waist, where the top of her kimono was bunched up, and freed it. He pulled her kimono all the way open, revealing to him her fully naked body.

She lied there on top of her clothes as he sat back on his heels and stared at her—seeing it all for the first time.

She tried to be confident. She raised her chin, twisted her torso, and angled her hips with scissored legs, bent knees (toppled on top of each other), and perched shoulders. With idle hands, limp arms, puffed chest, and an arched back, she felt incredibly enticing on the bed.

His gold eyes wandered guiltlessly. He did not retract or blink away. He studied her body without apology, delicately sweeping her attractive shape with his eyes. He found it intriguing that not only did she have that flood of silky obsidian hair on her head, she also held a tuft of it between her legs—unlike the brilliant silver he was so used to seeing among his dog-demon partners.

Rin could see the arousal in his calm countenance. She felt no shame, except maybe bashfulness. She wanted him to look—this familiar man she loved so much—but she also wanted to know if her human body was good enough.

“Do you like it?” Rin asked timidly.

Her voice caught his attention. He brought his eyes back to her face. “How could I not?” he said definitively.

To prove his words true, he crawled on top of her again, placing his pelvis snug against hers.

She felt him again.

“To see you bare, Rin…I very much like it,” he whispered in her ear as he pushed his knees between her legs, spreading them open. He began grinding his arousal into her.

Rin dropped her mouth open with pleasure, feeling such an intimate part of his body willingly touching her own—even through the barrier of his clothes.

She trailed her hands up the back of his spine and stopped on his shoulder blades, holding onto them.

“ _Please_ take something off,” she chimed with desperation. “I want to see you, too.”

He removed his body from her bare torso, getting up on his knees in front of her. He untucked his topcoat and undershirt from his hakama, then slipped his kimono open, one sleeve at a time. He revealed to her his entirely ripped upper body—strong, chiseled, and bare-chested.

Rin inhaled. She’d never so much as seen a speck of skin under his kimono before. Now that she was seeing it for the first time, it was almost too much to handle. He was so flawless and perfect.

Sesshomaru eyed her steadily as she gawked at him.

Rin had a hard time looking at him directly when he gazed at her like that. She stared anxiously at the taught muscles pulling from his neck to his built shoulders through his firm chest to his rippling abs to distract herself, but the way his muscles stretched off and built into each other was so alluring.

Sesshomaru chucked both shirts aside and shifted. He raked a hand back through his hair, pulling strands of silver away from his bare chest to his back, inadvertently pressing the shape of his muscles together attractively.

Rin blushed a deep red, covering her face with embarrassment, finally unable to look anymore. “Oh, Sesshomaru—you’re too much!” she gasped. It brought to reality how physical and intimate this all was.

He paused, glancing down at her hidden face receptively.

She peeked at him through her fingers.

“Am I?” he raised a taunting brow as he drew closer to her carefully. He smirked cruelly.

She couldn’t believe it. She’d only ever seen him smirk when he was sending an enemy to their doom—and he was doing it now.

She nodded, slowly—nervously.

He leaned down to her ear, shifting the grooves of his shoulder muscles in more attractive ways. “This is what you wanted…isn’t it?” he whispered seductively, biting her earlobe gently.

Rin gasped deeply. When he didn’t stop, she whined, “Sesshomaru, you’re driving me insane!”

He moved from her ear to kiss her cheek and then her lips, lingering on her mouth much longer to taste her lips.

He sat up again, showing off the deep contours of his abs and the swelling of his strong arms. He felt satisfied with the way he was making her react.

Rin slid her hands off her face and tried to calm down. “Sorry I’m so nervous.” It didn’t work. Her heart was still pounding.

Sesshomaru's stoic expression blinked once at her knowingly. “Let me help you loosen up.” He slowly leaned down to her chest. He began carefully sucking her nipple while softly caressing her opposite breast.

Rin gasped, absorbing the new sensation. It felt so good, she almost whimpered in disappointment when he removed his mouth to switch to the other side. She accepted the interruption, even when he removed his mouth entirely to trail kisses up to her lips and encompass her mouth with his. She sighed with longing when he tangled his fingers into her hair and massaged her scalp while handling her breast. She combed her fingers into his silver hair when he pressed the flesh of his bare chest against hers and then he sat up again.

She gazed at his bare upper body, inhaling staggeringly. She knew there was more to come.

“Rin…” he breathed, heavily, “spread open for me.”

His repeated instruction left her feeling worshiped. However, this time the blanket wasn't covering her. She knew he wanted to taste her now.

He backed off to give her space and Rin scooted up against the wall to prop herself up. She split her bent legs, knees pointing outward, feet close to her butt.

Sesshomaru’s nose filled with the pure scent of Rin’s arousal.

He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, intoxicated by the strong smell of it. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, intoxicated by the strong smell of it. He sighed, overcome. “You’re going to be the death of me…” He leaned down to her legs without reservation.

He rested his hands on her knees and paused to stare fondly.

Rin bunched up her shoulders to her ears self-consciously—hands nervously propping her body up. She wasn’t prepared for him to stare at her like that. She closed her knees slightly.

He glanced up to her eyes. “There’s no need to feel shy,” he assured her. He slid one hand down her thigh to the spot between her legs. “I _want_ you, Rin…” He looked her right in the eyes as he fingered her.

He earned a sigh from her.

Rin knew he truly desired by her. She felt his ardor. She understood that he only wanted to view the woman he was about to make love to—about to make his mate—so she opened her legs again, letting herself be seen confidently.

He started kissing down the inside of her lifted thigh.

She inhaled forcefully, relishing in the tingling the moisture left by the ghost of his kisses.

He dropped down to the floor of the bed on his abdomen, holding himself up by the elbows. He leaned his face down between her wide open knees and Rin’s stomach filled with excited butterflies at the thought of what he was about to do. She understood his true desire for her.

He placed a soft kiss on the spot between her legs and Rin sighed deeply, feeling much stimulation.

He started sucking.

She opened her mouth and let out a high, gasping moan. She had to grip the bed sheets or else she was going to fly away. She couldn’t sit up anymore. She started falling over.

Sesshomaru straightened with such a condescending smirk that Rin gaped in alarm. He grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down across the bed until she was laying on her back. He dropped down between her legs once more and planted his lips there again.

Rin moaned with overwhelming defeat. When the flat of his tongue escaped his mouth and tasted her sweet flavor, she nearly cried out in sweet agony. She couldn’t believe his _tongue_ was trailing the insides of her folds.

He began pecking, sucking, and mouthing.

She couldn’t handle the deliberate attention from his very experienced tongue.

She closed her eyes to the ceiling and soaked in the pleasurable feelings, moaning between gasping breaths, heart racing rapidly in her chest.

His hand pulled away from her thigh and he slipped his fingers inside her once more.

Now it was intense.

She cried out immediately, his tongue and fingers both pleasuring her. She spread her legs more open as the pleasure built, harshly, and she could hardly breathe between her gasping moans and jagged cries.

She was shocked at the sounds she was making, but fully enjoyed the satisfaction of it.

Sesshomaru relished in her noises, knowing he was the cause of them. He read the signs of her body, feeling the flexing of her muscles around his fingers, and the sound of her thumping heart—knowing he was pleasing her immensely. He gradually ground his pelvis into the bed below him in desire with slow, easy pulses.

Rin saw this, realizing he presently wanted to be inside of her. She grew more expectant and excited under the passion of it all.

Soon, her pleasure increased. It overwhelmed her. It felt as if she couldn’t breathe it felt so good. The sharpness of it was impossible. Her body shuddered, writhed, and flexed. Her hips bucked into Sesshomaru’s fingers. The pleasure peaked and she cried out so loud she thought she would hurt her own ears.

Slowly, it all diminished, her cries diminishing with the tempo of her waning pleasure, and she melted into the bed. She sighed off to the side in complete relaxation and spread her body open like a star.

Sesshomaru carefully pulled his fingers out from between her legs and lifted up. He licked his fingers clean, then his lips, wiping off the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

He dropped down next to her as she breathed heavily in rapture. “Those were the sexiest noises I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth,” he told her evenly.

She smirked exhaustedly, flushed and winded. “I had no idea…”—she cooed blissfully—“that it was possible to feel that good…” Blindly, she smiled up at the ceiling. “That was so overwhelming…”

“Wait until I give you another one,” he promised suggestively under his flat stare.

Rin’s heart jumped. She whined impassionedly. She felt so bewildered. She lied next to him limply, unable to imagine more.

“Do I get to see you naked now?” she asked flirtatiously, turning her head to him.

He countered tauntingly, “Are you going to cover your eyes again?”

Rin blushed once more, glancing down cutely. “I’ll try not to.”

He took her cheeks between fingers and thumb, and pulled her lips to his. He placed a passionate, mouthing kiss to her lips, taking the last breath she was trying to take.

He sat up again, getting on his knees in front of her to give her a good view. Rin’s heart pounded out of her chest. He unwrapped the ties holding his hakama, and dropped his pants, completely revealing his entirety to her.

Rin didn’t look away—but it felt almost forbidden to look at him. This was Lord Sesshomaru. He would kill anyone that stood in his way—and he was just presenting himself to her.

She was shy, nervous, and exhilarated. She didn’t know what she was expecting the first time she saw a man naked, but she wasn’t expecting this. He was much bigger than she imagined the male anatomy to become. She realized Sesshomaru might be very endowed. She couldn’t see him fitting inside her without pain.

He slipped his legs the rest of the way out of his pants and kicked them aside. He returned to his knees, tall and confident, towering over her. He puffed out his chest. He personally loved the way she curiously eyed his body, surely wondering what the next part would be like once they proceeded—what it would feel when he fit himself inside her…

She met his eyes suddenly and blushed embarrassedly. His gaze was so disarming.

Sesshomaru loved that innocent look. It excited him so much. She had no idea what was coming. Her sheer inexperience to it all made him ache for her. He wanted her to touch him. He could tell she wanted to as well, but she was holding back.

“You can touch me. If you like,” he invited stoically.

Rin gasped inwardly, meeting his still eyes with acknowledgment then glancing back down at his manhood. She couldn’t believe he was just going to let her. The act seemed so unthinkable—but she wanted it so bad.

Carefully, she reached out. Slowly, she grabbed hold, wrapping her hand around him respondently. She was surprised at how hot and hard it felt, yet so soft and smooth.

He let out a low growl of liking in the back of his throat and closed his eyes. He rolled his neck around until his hair fell over his shoulder, where his head settled in a submissive bow.

Rin was alarmed at the reaction she just ushered from him. She witnessed him slump to her touch. It was strange seeing Sesshomaru surrender to anything, let alone a touch. She felt entirely confident in the pleasure she could cause in him, knowing she could satiate him in all sorts of ways now that she’d done this.

She stroked him carefully. The skin slid around with the movements of her hand.

He inhaled deeply.

Before she could do more, he pushed her down to the bed and held her down by the shoulders.

Rin glanced up at him so innocently. “What?”

“You have to stop,” he warned apathetically.

“Why?” she asked automatically, then realized. She tilted her head with a beguiling smirk. “Are you going to make love to me now?”

His perfectly chiseled frame came falling down on top of her. The heat of his muscular body against her own nakedness made her sigh with so much bliss. His tongue slid into her mouth, finding the crevices of her cheeks and tongue, reminding her of when his tongue was in other places.

He pulled back from the kiss. “Yes,” he responded firmly, looking her in the eyes.

Rin’s body flooded with elation. Her breathing quickened.

He could hear her heartbeat, feeling encouraged by it. He sat up, thighs spread wide on folded knees, and grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her all the way up to his hips, draping her legs over his spread thighs. Rin gasped with an excited start as she slid all the way across the silky sheets and met the back of her thighs against his, their private parts almost kissing.

She was extremely aware of the closeness, wondering with desperation what he would feel like when he was inside her.

Sesshomaru looked down at the young girl below him. He was about to take this human woman. A human, the very creatures he considered so low and worthless—and yet, he was about to sleep with one.

However, this was different. This was Rin. It wasn’t out of lust. It wasn’t a need for release. He respected her. He protected her. He was doing this because he loved her—because he couldn’t live another single day without her.

He had to express these emotions to her.

This wasn’t something to get over with until he was satisfied. He was going to take his time and show her just how much he loved her.

He took her by the hip with one hand then held himself in the other. He gently guided his tip to her opening.

“Please be gentle,” Rin worried.

“I’ll be nothing but,” he promised flatly.

Their parts touched.

Rin sighed deeply, blood dancing through her veins. Stimulation flooded the spot between her legs. The teasing way he denied her of what she wanted fueled her.

He pushed the tip between her folds, sliding it up and down slowly, testing the feel of her against him. He simply looked down, concentrating on his task.

Rin’s jaw fell slack and her breathing shook. Her thigh muscles spasmed and he wasn’t even inside her yet. She couldn’t believe their parts were touching. It felt so intimate and personal. Her heart pounded with exhilaration at the thought of what he was doing to her.

Carefully, Sesshomaru inserted the tip. It went it without difficulty.

Rin inhaled excitedly.

Before he could push farther, he was blocked by a super tight tension.

Rin felt it, too, and she winced, letting out a soft whine in pain.

He stopped. “Did that hurt?” He already knew the answer.

“It’s fine; try again,” she insisted.

“Let’s take a break,” he leaned back stoically, pulling out of her.

“No—come back,” she begged, feeling his absence.

He couldn’t refuse her plea. It made him throb knowing her need for him.

He waited for her to ease up then entered her again. He could see she was bracing it. A moment after penetration, he pressed his thumb to her sensitive spot, touching and massaging her with his digit.

She sighed with ease, relaxing a bit more. Her insides stretched and opened up more for him as he touched her.

Sesshomaru decided to switch it up. He took Rin’s hand and trailed it to her nether region so she could practice touching herself. He did this so he could use both hands to hold himself while carefully entering her, to focus on how much he could ease himself into her at a time.

Seeing Rin had a handle on herself, he proceeded again, going slowly. He pushed himself into her a little deeper this time.

Rin gripped his split thighs urgently.

He paused, making sure she was okay. He pulled out of her to relieve some pressure, then she calmed down again.

When she was ready, he pushed in once more, a little farther this time.

She clung to him with discomfort.

Everything about this was hesitant and slow. He traced the back of his fingers along the bare skin of her abdomen then thigh, determined to comfort her, then returned his hand to holding himself.

He continued this process until Rin felt a stretching, tearing feeling inside her that instantly relieved all pressure. After a few more reinserts, it didn’t hurt anymore.

“It’s easy now,” she communicated, relieved.

“I know,” he informed her. “I felt it.”

He finally got a footing inside her, so he grabbed her by the hips greedily. He could think of nothing but taking the rest of her innocence away. He looked her straight in the eyes and pushed himself the rest of the way inside of her.

That was it.

They were one.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I’m all the way inside you, Rin…”

Her mouth fell open.

She could _feel_ that. He was _inside_ her. She couldn’t believe how full it felt. His fingers were nothing compared to this. She beamed so bright she thought she would explode.

“Just accept it when you feel it,” he said lowly, forearms braced to the ground around her head.

“What?” she asked.

“My demonic energy,” he reminded her. “When I mate with you.”

Rin’s next breath came in with staggered excitement. She nearly forgot about that.

He started thrusting into her hips with slow, gradual movements.

She whimpered with pleasure, grabbing hold of his chest. She could focus on nothing but the pleasure inside her now that there wasn’t any more pain.

“Are you ready?” he asked, smirking cruelly as he thrust into her casually. He could feel her muscles contracting around him with liking.

She whimpered again, nodding with enthusiasm against his chest.

He concentrated and ejected his demonic energy above them. She couldn’t see it but she could feel the overwhelming aura in the room.

He plunged into her a little faster.

She whimpered with each unhurried thrust.

“Here I go,” he warned.

He pushed his demonic aura down into her body, and she gasped, clinging to him, as a deep, warm rush of energy purged through her whole body—through every vein. She embraced it lovingly, willingly, imagining she was glowing. She felt the waves of his aura pulsating through her, melting into her bones, merging with her very soul.

Sesshomaru felt a powerful sensation, too. It felt like overwhelming love.

Gradually, it subsided.

Rin knew she just accepted Sesshomaru’s demonic aura. Her scent was melded with his now. She was beaming with pride.

Sesshomaru never felt the need to kiss his sexual partners, but he did with her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, pressing his chest into her breasts.

She traced her palms in a featherlight path from his neck to his bare chest and kissed him in return.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru picked up the pace. He thrust into her urgently, pulling halfway out then back in again, over and over. That was when her first real cry of ecstasy forced itself from her lungs.

“Ah!” Rin shot her mouth open. She couldn’t believe how loud she just was—but when Sesshomaru hummed a deep growl of approval against her lips, she knew it wasn’t something to be ashamed of. He _liked_ it.

“Oh, yes…” he breathed wickedly, listening to her jagged, pulsating cries beneath him. “I’m going to make you scream so loud,” he rumbled triumphantly.

She couldn’t comprehend what that just implied. She was already being so loud.

He pulled her closer with each thrust, holding her with his arm. He honestly couldn’t believe how deep he was inside her human body—her breasts bouncing with his measured, steady pace. He relished in the warm, silky feeling of her insides, feeling those smooth inner muscles tightening around him pleasurably.

Rin panted rapidly. She moaned rhythmically in his ear. She could feel the blood rushing to her face and ears, flushing her face with heat.

“Cry out for me, Rin,” Sesshomaru commanded.

She couldn’t help it. Everything that just implied drove her to the edge. Involuntarily, she cried out for him, crooning his name. “Ses-sho-ma-ru!” she panted between thrusts.

He couldn’t believe how satisfying that was. He had to be careful not to spill over too soon. Her mewls and squirming were so gratifying.

He kissed her neckline then started making out with her, swallowing her clipped cries in his throat. He pulled away with a twist and a gentle yank of her lips, listening to the glorious noises again.

For a brief moment, he stared down at her to take in the pleasured expression of her jaw fallen open, brows upturned, and eyes shut to the ceiling. He pounded into her more possessively—fueled by the image—and her cries multiplied, until she couldn’t catch her breath between them anymore. She was getting barely an inhale between each delighted, clipped, scream.

Rin could hardly believe those were her high-pitched noises ricocheting off the walls in the room, but she could not control them.

She involuntarily bucked her hips, meeting him halfway with each thrust to reach the pleasure she was seeking. It could not come fast enough. They moved their bodies as one. It felt so good—so natural. Her overwhelming pleasure rose. Her heart pounded harshly in her ears. The blood pumped mightily throughout her body. She could feel a sheen of sweat covering her skin even though she was hardly moving.

She couldn’t believe how intense this was.

When she didn’t think it could get any stronger, the waves of exhilaration rolled over her in such euphoric ripples she thought she was going to pass out from the pleasure of it. Her body writhed and convulsed as she spread her legs more open for him. She clung to him for dear life and screamed out so loudly she couldn’t believe the sound was coming out of her own mouth. Her limbs melted away, her muscles flattened, her body fell limp, and all she could do was lay there with her mouth open, serenely breathing.

He kissed her cherishingly, pressing his lips to her temple. He held her below him, cradling the back of her skull, his fingers tangled in her hair.

Rin panted. That was the most passionate and exciting she ever experienced. No conversation could have ever prepared her for this.

“Am I your mate now…?” Rin muttered softly under her deep breaths.

He turned his nose into her cheek. “Yes,” he breathed back, holding her jaw, licking her cheek a bit. “And I am yours.”

Rin glanced up at the ceiling in sheer bliss, closing her eyes. _She just made love with Sesshomaru_. She thought she would literally die of happiness. He felt so warm—so good. She felt so safe—so cared about. They were finally together—as one.

Sesshomaru rolled them onto their sides and Rin pushed her chin into his shoulder as she held him, feeling revitalized. “Can we do that again?” she asked readily, knowing he certainly wasn’t done yet.

Sesshomaru smirked suggestively. “Of course,” he said boldly, giving her a long, succulent kiss.

She swooned in the dizziness of what that kiss just did to her. She was absolutely ready for more of him. She took great pleasure in the fact she was making his heart race, too—she could feel it against his chest pressed against her.

“Let me show you other ways to do it,” he dominated, flipping her over onto her stomach as he sat up on his knees.

“Oh!” she gasped as he turned her over.

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her butt up to his pelvis, forcing her onto her hands and knees.

Rin’s heart fluttered. This was such a provocative position.

“You feel so good…” He rubbed his arousal up against her butt. He remembered the friction and the pleasure of their previous fit, and wanted it again. He couldn’t handle how sexy she was in that moment she screamed. It took all that was in himself not to go over the edge right then and spill too early. He would reserve that for their last bout. He wanted to please her again.

“Are you ready?” he asked, guiding himself to her opening.

She nodded into the sheets, eager. “Mm-hm.”

He entered her again, slowly—a much easier fit than last time.

“How’s that?” He focused on his task.

All she could do was whine pleasurably.

He smirked to himself cruelly. That was a satisfying noise to hear.

He thrust into her again, deliberately shifting slightly, inciting more stimulation from her.

Rin breathed out heavily and labored, sucking in a staggering, chiming moan when she inhaled. Her mouth fell open wide to the sheets, her brows knit together, overwhelmed by the intenseness of it.

He looked down at the attractive curves to her body positioned so compromisingly in front of him, and pounded into her harder. He was driven by his desire for her, his hands on her hips, as she bounced against his pelvis—but he had to slow down.

Rin inhaled a few times quickly when he paused, having to catch her breath in the spare moment she received.

“Please, no… Why did you stop?” she whined in desperation.

“Because if we keep going…” he breathed heavily, “you’re going to make me come.”

She gasped with surprise at the crude terminology, jolting her into further stimulation even though he was just sitting there inside of her. She was thrilled to be able to drive him over the edge too soon. She wanted that sort of power over him. It was the only kind of power she wanted.

Calming down, he continued, thrusting into her again. She quickly began crying out.

A few times Sesshomaru had to slow down or completely stop. He was trying so hard not to end this too soon, but Rin was so arousing. She was screaming loud enough, so he knew she was getting there.

Finally, she peaked, her bouncing rhythm matching the diminishing of her pleasure, until her gradual panting calmed and she fell over. She absorbed the peaceful feelings in her tingling body.

He dropped down next to her.

Rin looked over at him while on her stomach. “You know…” she smirked cutely, glancing side to side. “You can _come_ …if you want to,” she tested the term out on her tongue.

He smirked wickedly at her usage and sat up. “I want to face you when I do.” He rolled her over onto her back.

She smiled wildly as she fell onto her back. She was so excited she thought she would burst.

He pulled her body up to his pelvis as he knelt on his split knees, draping her legs over his thighs again.

“Just be prepared—” he warned stoically before they began, “it’s going to get messy.” He slowly inserted again.

She could hardly focus on that anymore, because the sheer sensation of him slowly slipping in and out of her overcame her.

Soft moans escaped her lips is high, clipped chimes.

Rin’s sounds of ecstasy were driving Sesshomaru crazy. He didn’t know if he actually had it in him to take this slowly.

He grabbed her by the hips, proceeding into her harder.

“Ahh, ah…!” Rin expelled in choppy cries on her back.

He was satisfied he was pleasing her. Her warmth tightened around him.

“Ses-sho-ma-ru!” she cooed in pleasured pants with his thrusts. “Please. Don’t. Stop!” she gasped again, sharply, crying out with his movements.

To her plea, he smirked cruelly, and sped it up.

He was going to make her scream so loud.

He followed her movements, reading her muscle spasms, feeling her tightening around him.

She was already crying out so loudly in perfect rhythm with his thrusts—he couldn’t wait to hear her scream again.

He could feel it. It was coming—building up inside her.

Rin’s chimes went higher, more urgent, placing his name desperately in between chants, driving him mad. Hearing this innocent girl crying out for his corrupt actions was almost more than he could bear.

No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t draw this out much longer. He knew he was going to release himself inside her when she screamed. He was just waiting for it to come.

“Ah, ah, _ah_!” she grabbed hold of his wrists, her legs spreading even wider for him.

It was about to happen. He could feel it inside her.

She screamed out so loud in another climactic burst of pleasure, her muscles throbbing and squeezing around him. Her mouth fell open as far as it could, elongated and intense. It felt so good she thought she was going to shatter.

He couldn’t hold back anymore.

The sounds of her ecstasy drove him over the edge.

He started grunting in pleasure above her. An expression of sheer surrender overtook his face. His eyes fell closed as his brows furrowed intensely. His body went slack and when he finished pumping himself inside her, he collapsed on top of her with complete abandon. Her breasts were a heavenly pillow to land on when he fell.

She saw it all. She couldn’t believe it. He, without any self-control whatsoever, released himself inside her and fell over. She’d never seen a look on him so vulnerable—so defenseless—and she just gave it to him.

Rin relaxed her head back against the sheets with satisfaction. She couldn’t believe she just caused that in him. She was shocked to see him panting just as exhaustedly as she was, making her giddy with excitement. It felt so satisfying to have the ability to please him with simply the pleasures of her own body. Knowing she had the power to make this strong dog-demon quiver in release on top of her sent her blood pumping harder. Where did she even get this power? A weak human girl?

 _Oh, right, he’s in love with me,_ she had to remind herself.

She beamed with joy. She beamed with pride. She felt so accomplished. She wanted to please him like this all the time. Now she actually could. They were mates.

This was literally the best day of her life.

She combed her fingers through his silver hair at the back of his head, as he breathed heavily into the crook of her neck, embracing her bare body limply. She felt invincible. She was glowing with so much delight. She could give Sesshomaru something he needed—and this was it—her love.

 _I’ve slept with a human…_ Sesshomaru thought to himself under the rush of feelings and the irony.

“I can’t believe I just slept with you, Sesshomaru,” Rin gushed, echoing his thoughts. “I just slept with my hero.”

“You’re the most important person in my entire life…” he responded stoically, touching her cheek.

She smirked, laying there calmly, with him on top of her, breathing in the afterglow. “That’s quite the compliment. You are very old.”

He licked up her neck, ending the short trail with a sucking kiss underneath the line of her jaw. He rolled to his side, taking her with him, wrapping his leg around her waist. He bound her snugly in his arms, their bare bodies stuck to each other. He didn’t normally do this after sex—usually he’d gather himself then leave—but he wanted to cherish Rin. She wasn’t just an object to please him. He loved her.

“You have drained me,” Sesshomaru panted with his lips pressed against her hair.

“Is that…a good thing?” Rin asked with unsure humor.

“Yes.” He rolled onto his back, his forearm draped over his eyes.

Rin was happy to have successfully pleased him. She smiled to herself proudly. She felt very drained and content, too.

She cradled her head in her arms, facing Sesshomaru. “And now I’m your mate,” she added wonderfully.

“Hn,” he mumbled lowly, his panting slowly becoming regular breathing. He was never letting her go again.

Rin was so happy.

He took her and kissed her gently on the side of the head, holding her back tightly against his chest. He pressed his nose into her neck, letting her take the time she needed to bathe in these euphoric feelings. He felt a similar relaxation.

She reached up and clung to his encasing arms, enjoying being spooned by his firm, naked body.

Even when the tranquil serenity started to calm, Rin could do nothing but lay there—lay there and soak in the draining afterglow she felt so peacefully and exultantly embracing her.

“You’re tired out,” Sesshomaru noticed.

“Hm,” Rin hummed, covering her face, especially covering the blush on her cheeks. “I don’t think I can do anymore.” She pulled her hands away and turned over her shoulder to give him a cute, gleeful smile.

He understood her decision. However, he could go all night if she wanted to.

“Hey,” Rin began softly.

He paused, looking down at the girl in front of him in his arms.

“Thank you,” Rin chimed.

He watched her as she rotated in his arms to face him. Those big eyes stared at him for a moment—those big, brown eyes that were now the eyes of his mate.

He kissed her deeply.

 _No, Rin,_ he thought as he curled up around her. _Thank you._

It was strange. He didn’t know he could love her more than he already did—but after this, he felt more attached and connected to her than ever before. It wasn’t lustful, it was like his soul called out for hers.

He’d never bonded with another being in his entire life, and especially not like this. It was an unseeable attraction, but she would always be a part of him, something he’d never feel complete without. He needed her, no matter how much he tried to fight it before. He wouldn’t be able to achieve any of his goals without her in his life. He wouldn’t get anywhere without her.

Rin cuddled up into his chest and began falling asleep in his arms. In the last few moments she remained conscious, she filled with more tickling excitement at the thought of what they’d just done. Her whole body tingled with content ecstasy. Some places more than others. She didn’t want to move. She didn’t want to talk. She was just so at peace.

Sesshomaru dipped his face closer to hers, contently holding her. He tangled his legs into her own, pulling the sheets up over their bodies.

When he finally spoke, he said, “I hope I’ve pleased you as much as it sounded like I did.”

Rin cracked a smirk, her eyes barely open under heavy lidded lashes. “I can’t even move, Sesshomaru,” she whispered with a chuckle.

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest.

Rin contently cuddled up against the warm skin of his bare body. Her top shoulder bunched to her ear as she timidly asked, “Did I please you as well?”

“Mmmm…” he growled contently, and she could feel it vibrating from his chest against her own body. He held her closer, tighter. “I’ve never been so satisfied in my life.” It wasn’t an exaggeration. He knew that was the best rush he’d ever had with a partner. He was a little shocked at first when he realized it—because she was human—but at the same time, he was aware this experience with her was so intense because he was so in love with her.

Rin was staggered with flattery, filling with more contentment.

He leaned over her to cover the candle—his bare abs and manhood hanging above her as he quenched it. He rolled back down and laid next to her.

In the tangled mess of their aftermath, Rin fell asleep in his strong, sheltering arms. He held her close to his chest, wanting her to feel safe and protected.

* * *

Rin opened her eyes the next morning facing Sesshomaru’s bare back. The contours of his shoulder blades and back muscles bent in such an attractive way, she lustfully ogled them—then everything from last night came rushing back to her mind in a fantasy come true.

She smiled to herself blissfully. The closest two people could possibly physically be—and she shared that with Sesshomaru last night.

The dog-demon rustled under the covers. Leisurely, he rolled over and faced her. He touched her cheek, brushing a strand of her disarrayed hair behind her ear.

“Were you…asleep?” Rin realized with an incredulous smile.

He closed his eyes briefly. “Hn. Yes,” he responded ironically to himself. “I did sleep a bit.” He reached over and kissed her soft lips. “Sleep after sex is nice.”

She opened her mouth with a happy laugh. “I’m glad I’m the reason.”

His stoic expression became more serious and seductive.

They moved into each other simultaneously, meeting each other’s lips with the same veracity and passion as last night. Rin quickly attached herself to his bare body, and Sesshomaru grabbed her rear.

Feeling his warm skin radiating against hers was just as thrilling as it was last night. He tangled his hand into her hair and nipped at her supple lips, slowly grinding his pelvis into hers with rising arousal.

Rin pushed him onto his back and crawled up his chest. He was thoroughly impressed with her need to take over. She sat up on his stomach, completely naked, feeling she had nothing to hide from him. She felt no embarrassment straddling his stomach, exposing her body entirely. She was free. She felt completely connected to her new mate.

He gazed up at her gently, arms lazily bent up around his head. He loved that Rin wasn’t shy at all, perking out her plump breasts toward him without shame. She looked so beautiful up there. This was his _mate_.

“Hey, Sesshomaru,” she started to say carefully. “I was wondering,”—she looked off to the side with a bashful but eager grin—“can I return some of the favors from last night?” She wanted to spend some extra attentive time on him.

He wore a sly, seductive smirk, clearly impressed with her suggestion. He gazed at her wickedly.

Rin was amused. “Can I?” she repeated, pressing her lips together with anticipation as she sat there on his stomach.

“Whatever you wish,” Sesshomaru accepted with a stoic nod in encouragement.

He took her by the hand and led her body down toward his face to meet her lips for a succulent, savory kiss.

Rin sucked on him earnestly, poking her tongue into his mouth, then broke off from his lips with a gasp. She lifted herself up off his body and smiled.

“Okay,” she slid down his torso, “I must warn you, though. I still don’t know what I’m doing.”

He smirked daringly at the ceiling with relaxed, closed eyes, covering them with a bent arm. “Hmph,” he breathed out. “You don’t need to know what you’re doing. I'll enjoy every bit of attention I get from you."

She beamed with flattery and confidence.

He’d help her if he had to, but he wasn’t worried about it.

Rin scooted down his legs and leaned over, trailing her hands down his hips, thighs, and legs. He was so attractive she wanted to scream. Now he was her mate.

She touched him in between his legs and he sighed with pleasure. He was a bit softer compared to last night—but that didn’t last long—he completely hardened almost immediately to her touch. It was fun to experience.

Rin kissed his thigh, then his other thigh. She placed her tiny hands on either of his split legs then leaned down. She trailed her lips up over him until she plunged him into her mouth.

Sesshomaru had been touched like this many times before, but it was so much better when Rin did it. It drove him mad feeling him inside her mouth. For a moment, he wondered why. She wasn’t demonic or powerful—she wasn’t even experienced. He realized it was because of his romantic feelings for her. Even just the thought of her touching him excited him. No one ever had an ability like that over him before.

Suddenly, Rin felt his hands on her shoulder and head. He was trying so hard not to force her to go harder.

She smirked to herself with pride. That was more than enough of an indication that she was doing just fine.

She bid a faster, firmer motion, trying to give him what he wanted—adding her tongue.

He groaned. “Rin, you have to stop…”

She slid her mouth off of him with a mischievous smirk and asked, “Why?”

“Because I want to be inside you,” he simply bid and sat up, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth, kissing her erratically. He needed to hear her moans again. He needed to hear her pleasured cries in his ears.

“Why don’t you try riding _me_?” he suggested, pulling her back on top of him. He still wanted her to take over.

She pursed her lips with a curious, playful grin as she sat on his pelvis. She let her breasts stick out again confidently.

She lifted her butt up and he helped guide himself inside her. She dropped back down and realized she was sitting all the way down on his hips and he was all the way inside of her.

It felt really good. She raised her eyebrows in stimulation, happily spreading more open for him.

She honestly wasn’t sure what to do next. How would she insight pleasure in him from this position?

“Why don’t you try rocking back and forth?” he suggested, reading her hesitant pause.

She took his advice and tried it. Pleasure burst inside her instantly. Her breaths became labored and staggered.

She wasn’t sure if this was pleasing him more or her. She wondered if that slight, devilish smirk of his revealed it all.

“Here,” he took her hand, guiding her fingers down to her sensitive spot. “Try rubbing yourself.”

Rin’s staggered whimpers quickly turned into panting moans.

Sesshomaru removed his hands and just watched her: rocking back and forth, rubbing herself. The uncontrolled surrender on her face was glorious. He was more than thoroughly enjoying the show.

He let her pleasure build, listening to her moans heighten and climb, when he gripped her by the hips and started meeting her rocking with his own thrusts.

She started gasping those same pleasured screams he gave her last night. They sang beautifully in his ears, inciting his deep arousal. She cried out in her climax, and he could feel her insides clenching in pleasure around him. She fell over when she couldn’t hold herself up anymore, and she relaxed into the bed, breathing out heavily, her blood rate calming.

He vicariously absorbed her peaceful afterglow, listening to her soft, shallow breaths.

He pulled her to his body gently, pressing his fingers softly into her spine, his other hand cupping the crown of her head to his chest.

“May I take over now?” he asked politely yet dominatingly.

Rin could barely move on top of him, but she nodded energetically against his chest, an eager, ready smile on her face.

He gripped her backside firmly and stood all the way up, holding Rin securely against him.

She gasped with surprise as she was lifted up then suddenly straddling his hips—and though he had a very good hold on her, she wrapped her arms around his neck needfully.

He pushed her up against the corner of the wall. He liked how she looked: cornered and helpless.

She liked being cornered by him.

He slipped inside her with the most casual look on his face. Rin’s brows heightened with the alarming sensation. This position was really exciting, and she could feel the friction already.

Taking hold of her hips, he began slowly pounding into her with building rhythm. Her legs bounced by the hinges of her knees on top of his lower arms as he picked up the pace. He nipped and gnawed playfully at her neck and shoulder, sending shudders through her skin, making her breasts perk up. He readjusted his hold on her by shrugging her shifting body up. She moaned as she held him around the neck. He slid his hand up through her hair, making the silky strands bunch up to her scalp.

“Sesshomaru,” Rin panted, “I want you to hold me down to the bed and force me to take it.”

“Dammit, Rin,” he grunted, barely audible. “I’m not going to last long if I do that.”

“Then I _definitely_ want you to do it,” she smirked readily. She wanted to see that look of surrender on his face again.

He took Rin down to the bed and pinned her shoulders down, holding her there, firm and true.

She grabbed his arms, wriggling to see if she could get free. She was completely immovable.

“If you’re trying to escape, you know that’s not possible,” he uttered informatively.

With coy helplessness, she cooed, “Oh, no… I can’t?”

Smirking to himself, he leaned down to her ear to play along. He told her dangerously, “You’re at my mercy, human...”

“Please don’t hurt me,” she pretended to be scared.

“I won’t…” he uttered darkly. “I’ll have you begging for more.”

She immediately cried out from his sudden entry, feeling the pleasure.

“What was that?” he whispered with feigned and authoritative confusion. “I didn’t understand.” He thrust into her again and she cried out once more.

“Sesshomaru!” she cried.

“Did you just cry out my name, human?” Sesshomaru demanded.

“Sesshomaru!” she cried out again. “Please don’t stop!”

He thrust into her again, more aggressively.

“Ahhh… Ah!” she whimpered.

“Cry out my name, human,” he commanded her.

“Ses-sho-ma-ru!” she panted between her cries.

He couldn’t hold back anymore, he pounded into her with as much passion as he could.

She screamed out in rapture, and he let himself go, pumping his seed into her.

Rin was glad to know that even though she was human, she could still please him. His slacked jaw, loosened face, and eyes closed to the ceiling said it all: He was feeling so much pleasure.

She breathed heavily and he held her in the afterglow. He couldn’t believe how much he loved her.

Rin held him back, relishing in the peaceful feelings. It was fun to play around.

“Are you done?” she looked up and faced him brightly. “Because I’m not.”

He smirked at her wickedly with a raised brow. He wasn’t done in the least bit.

He rolled on top of her and kissed her deeply. He worshiped her while he recovered.

Rin couldn’t imagine a paradise more amazing than this. Sesshomaru was finally hers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what happens next, it’s in Chapter 15 of my main fic on ff.net: “InuYasha: Continuation of the Series”. (I will eventually bring the entire fic here). Thank you for reading!


End file.
